1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program and is suitably applied to a digital still camera allowing a personal computer to read out a program stored therein when being communicably connected to the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a digital still camera that previously stores, in a storage section thereof, a program to be executed by a personal computer. When the digital still camera is communicably connected to the personal computer, the program stored in the digital still camera is read out by the personal computer.
Such a digital still camera manages the storage area of its storage section by dividing it into an externally inaccessible area for which read/write (access) operation cannot be made from an external apparatus (in this case, personal computer) and externally accessible area for which access operation can be made from a personal computer. The digital still camera stores a basic program for controlling the operation of the digital still camera itself in the externally inaccessible area so as not to allow the personal computer to access the basic program and stores a program to be executed by the personal computer in the externally accessible area so as to allow the personal computer to access the program (refer to, e.g., published Jpn. translation No. 2005/520247 A1 of PCT int. publication).
Therefore, when being communicably connected to such a digital camera, the personal computer reads out the program stored in the externally accessible area of the storage section of the digital still camera. Then, the personal computer displays a selection screen for allowing a user to determine whether to execute or not the program that the personal computer has read out from the storage section of the digital still camera and executes the program when the user determines to execute it.